


Santa's lap

by lavenderpetals13651



Series: MPL Holiday fics [4]
Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderpetals13651/pseuds/lavenderpetals13651
Summary: I wrote this to help get me inspired for a different Christmas fic. This is all for laughs.What does poppy want for Christmas?
Relationships: Tora/Poppy Wilkes
Series: MPL Holiday fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919923
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Santa's lap

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with help from MPL patreon chat family. I was having trouble writing under the mistletoe and bouncing funny crack ideas helped get me writing . Few paragraphs might make it into under the mistletoe but only like two.

The party was in full swing. Laughter and cheer could be hear throughout the halls . Poppy had set up the Giant goldfish’s Christmas tree Beforehand a beautiful brilliant white fur tree with blue lights and silver tinsel. A small line of deep ocean blue tinsel swirled around the tree. Icicle ornaments hung from it’s branches, along with brilliant aqua blue ornaments.

_ ‘I wonder when Tora will get here’ _ Poppy thought to herself. 

Poppy was wearing her red and green quackin’ around the christmas tree sweater that had a cute avocado person with a santa hat on. The sleeves were striped in both red and green. 

A Little bell chimes telling Poppy someone has entered. Poppy swivels her head and is greeted with Tora in a santa suit. Her eyes glance up and down to the stretched out Santa top that the big black buttons were desperately trying to hold together over Toras thick abs.

Following him were quincey in a completely sequined elf suit, along with a very grumpy Damian in the same outfit. They were self shoes with jingle bells sewed to the tops. Each time one of them took a step the bells would jingle. At a quick glance Damian seemed to be forcing a smile while grinding his teeth. 

‘ _ That looks good on him at least _ ’ Poppy thinks with a blush. 

Suddenly the lowest big black button flies off and hits poor Jacob right smack dab in the eye.

"Oww!" Yelped Jacob.

"Sorry about that bud. This suit the quinceys had me wear is really tight" Tora apologizing said. 

"Here let's get some ice on that." Eredene ushed jacob out the door. 

Tora sat down in Santa's chair and called out "Bobby, why don't you come sit on Santa's lap?" 

Poppy blushed and made her way over and sat on his lap. 

"And what would you like for Christmas? Why don't you tell old Santa, huh? " Tora said with a smirk. 

Poppy leaned up to his ear and said "a kith please santa" she whispered. 

"Well I don't know if old santa can deliver that. Maybe if you ask really nicely. " Tora teased. 

Poppy blushed leaned and said "Pretty please?"

Tora grabbed her face and gave her a gentle yet firm kiss. 

The end. 


End file.
